Various types of landscape edging are known in the art. Typically, such edging is made of a lightweight, but durable material, such as stainless steel, aluminum or plastic. One of the problems associated with metal edging is that it is often not sufficiently flexible to allow the landscaper to bend it into the desired shape. On the other hand, plastic edging, while easily bendable, may not be rigid or durable enough for certain applications.
There is, therefore, a need for landscape edging with sufficient strength and rigidity, but which is also flexible enough to be bendable to achieve desired shapes and configurations.